The Riddlers Secrets
by h1999l
Summary: Simona 'Mona' Riddle is trying to escape a past and somehow finds herself teaching at Hogwarts with Professer Snape. Soon the two form an unlikely friendship, and secrets start to unravel, and Mona will be forced to face a past she had thought she'd forgotten. Please R/R and tell me what you think!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A woman in her mid-twenties sat patiently in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Dumbledore sat across from her, chattering about the school while munching on some lemon drops.

The woman had shoulder length wavy black hair and piercing green eyes. She was unnaturally pale and wore a scowl on her face that seemed to never change.

Then, the door swung open and the two turned to see a man with long black greesy hair and dark eyes stalk in. "Yes Dumbledore?" He spoke in a low, intimating almost sarcastic voice that could of made most woman flinch, but the woman in the room barley seemed bothered.

Thee old man's eyes twinkled, and he motioned for the man to sit. "Sit Severus." His voice was commanding, yet his eyes continued to sparkle as if he were joking.

The woman sighed in relief. "Finally." She muttered. Her voice was low and cold with no emotion, yet the man called Serverus could tell that she slightly upset.

Serverus gave her a questioning glance, before turning to Dumbledore for him to begin.

"Serverus, this is Simona Riddle." The man gave her a sharp nod. "Simona, this is Severus Snape, Hogwarts' Potions Master."

Simona made no move to shake offer her hand or nod to him, yet simply blinked in recognition. Dumbledore continued. "I feel that it will be safest for her if she assists you in your class." At this, Snape stood up. "I am in need of no assistance!" He hissed, clearly upset.

The headmaster sighed, clearly expecting this. "It would be unsafe for us and for Simona if we allowed her to go into the world now." Simona rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself very well." She growled, drawling her wand. The old man sighed. "I am well aware of you're skills with you're wand." Simona rolled her eyes and put her wand away, but something in her eyes said that she would not hesitate to draw it again.

Snape continued to look angry. "I don't see why she couldn't just teach defence against the dark arts!" Simona stood at this, her wand suddenly in her hands. "I. Will. Not. Teach. DADA." She growled, her eyes starting to redden. Snape flinched, and Dumbledore sighed. "You see professor, why helping you would be the only option."

Snape didn't appear to be any calmer about the situation, but slowly sat down. "Fine." He hissed, but didn't appear pleased. Simona didn't seem any happier either. "I still don't see why I we have to do this." She growled.

The headmaster sighed. "You know what would happen if you're fathers….friends… knew where you where." Simona sank lower in her seat. "Fine."

Dumbledore put his hands together. "Good! School starts in three days. Professer Snape will be showing you to you're rooms."

Then with a pop, he was gone.

Simona sighed and looked over at snape. "Well?" She demanded. Snape grunted. "Follow me Miss Simona." Simona winced. "I prefer Mona."  
She demanded. Snape didn't reply, just stood and started walking to the door. Simona narrowed her eyes and followed him out the door. "Severus Snape?" She mused. "I know we both hate this situation, but something tells me that the old man will be angry at us if we don't get along." She said this like she was annoyed. Snape didn't reply for a while. "Dumbledore seems to find no fault in anyone." He allowed. Mona grunted. "How do you keep up with him?"

Snape stopped and turned to face her. "The headmaster is best delt with when ignored." Mona made no reply, and the two disappeared into the dungeons.


	2. Revelations

Four years later

"Mona, bring me some unicorn hair!" Sev called from his classroom. I turned before calling back; "Coming!"

I rushed in to him, where he were making a potion for the headmaster. I gave him the ingredant, and expecting no reply, leaned against the wall so I could watch hi

m over his shoulder. After a few moments, he glared up at me. "Why do you insist on doing that?" He hissed.

I shrugged. "Maybe because you're the closest thing to a friend I have here!"

He made no reply, but I had known him long enough to tell that my comment pleased him. Me and Sev were a lot alike, including the fact that we both seemed to repel

People. It really didn't bother me, as I thought everyone was annoying, but somehow Snape didn't annoy me as much.

"Going to Hogsmade this weekend, Professer?" I asked smugly. He sighed, knowing that I would ask this every time the students were dismissed to go there. "No Mona,

I have papers to do." I smirked, knowing that he was not going to get out of this one. "I recall, you asked me to grade those paper's eairler today."

Sev reddened, and tried to shrug it off. "I told you that I don't like going there when the students are there." I rolled my eyes. "You are going to come with me and have

a little fun." I demanded. Sev sighed. "Fine." I smiled, a rare thing for me. "Good. Dumbledore hasn't let me out of the castle since I arrived here."

Sev raised his eyebrow at this. "Not in the five years you've been here?" I shrugged. "No, but there was the one time I saw a quittage match." I admitted.

Sev smirked. "Why is the old man so paranoid about you're father." I winced, he had hit a soft spot. I chose to hide my weakness by narrowing my eyes.

"Why are you so obsessed with Lilly?" He winced and stared at his potion. "None of you're buisness." He spat. I merly laughed at this. "Oh, Sev, you can't love a woman who is dead."

Sev stiffened at this. "Who told you I loved Lilly?" He demanded. I laughed. "You just did." I told him, before turning away. I had once found a photo of her in his desk, and

using my powers of observation, concluded that he once loved her.

Sev silently cursed himself, and I stayed put, hoping he would elaborate. After a moment of silence, he did so.

"Lilly and I were childhood friends. I had a bit of a crush on her in school, but things fell apart after I called her a mudblood." His explanation was simple, yet it was

enough.

"Now tell me why Dumbledore doesn't want your parents to find you?" I stiffened, then sighed. One secret for another. "Let's just say... my father would go to great

lengths to find me if he knew I was alive." I allowed myself to say. Sev didn't push, but simply contained that as enough.

"I'm going to get ready for the first years." I whispered, not knowing what to say. I hoped he would get to know me as I am before he found out who my father and

mother for the matter, is.


	3. A change of heart

"You have one hour." I hissed at the students before walking over to my chair in the corner of the room. I glanced at Sev for hopefully some approval, and to my

delight, he nodded to me. I didn't show it though, to the students I was my same, icy self. Although It was a well know fact that Sev and I were 'besties' as the students

put it, it only made them more terrified to be around us. To them, our friendship made us more obliged to defend each other, in fact, one day Potter and his pals

managed to take 50 points from their house, mush to the delight of the Slytherins.

To me, Sev's nod of approval only made me happier. That and the fact that he maybe trusted me just might mean that he liked me. Not that I cared or anything. But as

much as I tried to tell myself otherwise, I was happy, and taking a few points from longbottom would make my day even better.

I stood up and surveyed the students work, coming to a stop at Longbottom's. Instantly, I was surprised to see that he had all the ingredients right, at least all of the

plant ones, but the color of the potion was all wrong. "Mr. Longbottom!" I said sharply. He looked up slowly, almost like a cowering animal, and I would know what a

cowering animal looked like.

"Y-yes P-professor R-riddle?" He asked shaking. I pointed my wand at his potion. "Did you add the mandrake root?" The boy looked shocked, then looked at me strangely.

"Professor Sprout said that there was none left." He said quietly. I sighed in exasperation. "And where is you're share?" He looked at the ground. "I-I had to send it to help my parents..." He said quietly.

I felt a pain of sorrow for the boy. I had the nagging feeling I knew the name, but now I remembered. The Longbottoms' were the wizards that were tourtured into insanity by Bellatrix, who in my opinion was a dirty, rotten, good for nothing-

"Professer?" Longbottom was now staring at me. I blinked. I must of zoned off. "Five points from Gryphondor for being unprepared." I growled. But right as I turned to

leave, I tapped my wand on his desk and the roots appeared. The boy looked startled that I had done so, but I made no move to explain. Even though his parents

were blood traitors, at least his parents cared for him. No one deserved to be punished for caring about his parents, even the almost non-magical longbottom.


	4. Unnecessary Anger

"I know you helped Longbottom." Sev's voice pulled me out of the book I was reading. I glanced up sharply at him, trying to hide my panic. "I did not!"

Sev snarled at me. "Then how come his potion was orange, a color you could only achieve by adding the root that he displaced?"

I refused to be yet again scolded at by him. I could explain to him the reasons, but he wouldn't understand. "So what if I did!" It took all of my being to retain a calm

voice. Sev looked angry. "I thought we agreed to not help any of the students for no reason!"

I stood up quickly, so we were face to face. "You help that reached Malfoy!" I hissed. His eyes glinted. "He happens to be very good at potions!"

I snorted at this. "Draco Malfoy, potions genius? He spends half of the time trying to hex the other students!"

Sev wouldn't back down. "At least _he_ uses his magic!" This his a nerve. I could already feel my hand itching towards my wand, and knew that my eyes would start to redden. I had to get out of here before I hurt someone.

"If you knew what powers you were capable of once you held a wand, _you _wouldn't want to use magic too." I hissed, before turning and stalking out of the room. The

door handle was stuck, so in my rage I resorted to blowing it up. I made my way through the castle, probably making each house lose 300 points, and didn't stop until I

reached the forest. My body itched to go into the forest, to become the creature that few wizards could be. I hadn't done this in so long...

As soon as I was out of sight from the castle, I let my body melt into the shape it craved, and soon I was sprinting down the forest on four paws. My white feet hit the

ground at a almost in human speed, and I let my scenes take over. The last time I had done this was when I was a seventh year at Hogwarts, and now I felt truly

whole. My anger was gone, and I felt free to do as I pleased, and probably would of roamed the forests forever if a voice hadn't brought me out of it.

"Mona!" Sev's voice called from a distance. I flattened my ears against my head and growled. At least he cared enough to come looking for me. That, or Dumbledore had sent him.

I hid under the shelter of a rather large bush, and watched with narrowed eyes as Sev entered the clearing. He held his wand out as a light and his eyes darted around, as if desperate to find me.

"I know you're there!" He cried out, as loud as Sev got. I coudn't help myself, I growled. He jumped back in surprise, and my animal instinct took control of me, and I came out of my hiding place.

He took one look at me, then cursed. "A wolf." I heard him mutter. I narrowed my eyes and crouched low to the ground, my teeth bared as a growl rumbled in my throught.

True as true, I was a amiagaus, and took the form as a wolf. Me in wolf form had black ears and black fur around my eyes and nose, where the rest of my body was white. The thing that truly gave me away were my eyes, as it was extremely rare for a wolf to have bright green eyes.

Sev didn't look as terrified as I had hoped, but didn't seem utterly calm either.

"First Mona then a wolf..." I heard him mutter. I knew he would know my secret by the end of the night, but I decided to play it cool and continue to growl.

He prepared to hex me with some animal binding spell, when he noticed my eyes. I could practically see the gears turning as he stared at me.

Then, after a few minutes silence- "Mona?" He asked in disbelief, extending his hand. I took the opportunity to snap at him.

He jerked his hand away, but my actions seemed to made him come to a conclusion. "Mona it is." He grumbled. I growled in reply. He looked at me hesitantly, and I was confused for a second before I realized that he probably was cautious to come near me in animal form.

"Mona, I know you're angry with me..." He said calmly. I growled louder in reply. Angry? I was ready to tear him to shreds!

"But you have to calm down." He continued, which only made me angrier. First make me angry then want me to be OK with it? The wolf in me wanted to pounce on him.

What came next shocked me. "Mona, I relise what I said was unfair, and I have been favoring students..." If I were human, I would of rolled my eyes. 'Favoring' was an understatement.

"But I apoligise, and I beg you to return to you're human form. We don't want any students to get harmed!" He hissed the last part.

I was shocked, and although he apoligised, I wasn't ready to become me again, and resulted to a quiet whining. After a moment, I realised that I had let my temper get to me, and shouldn't of gotten so upset. After a moment of consideration, I morphed into my human self again, and refused to look into his eyes.

Sev looked relieved. "An amiagaus Mona, really?" He questioned, with a hint of teasing in his voice. I gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Sorry for losing my temper." I whispered.

He sighed then placed a hand on my shoulder. "I should of know not to set you off like that." I winced, and shamefully hung my head. "I'll fix you're door." I mumbled. He chuckled, one of those rare times that he did.

"Oh, Mona." He said, shaking his head. I raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sev shook his head again. "Nothing."

We started to head back to the castle.

"So," He began. "Since when were you able to become a wolf?" I sighed, knowing that Sev wouldn't rest till he got the information. "I was in my first year. Dumbledore found me lying in the woods..." Sev laughed. "Would explain the connection between you and the old man." He said.

I shook my head. There was much more to that. "There's more to that..." I found myself muttering. Sev had stopped and looked at me quizzically. "Simona Riddle, you are one strange woman. How many secrets do you hold?"

I allowed a small smile. "Too many Sev, too many." I sighed. "Perhaps one day I will tell you then, assuring of course, you'd tell me yours."

Sev looked at me in surprise for a second before smiling shyly. "I look foward to that day Professer."

I smiled in return, and we said no more as we made our way back to the castle.


	5. Dementors

Sev and I sat at the quittage pitch, watching two of the teams play. Dumbledore had requested our presence for some reason, and neither one of us was happy about it.

I shivered, a rare thing, as I tended to prefer the cold, and drew my cloak closer to my body to keep warm. As always, it was raining and the sky was gray, perfect to match my mood.

Sev did not speak to me, just stared out at the field glumly, probably hating the fact that he had to be here. I took no interest in the game, even in school I despised it.

"Tell me again why we had to be here!" I asked. Sev glanced at me for a moment, before returning his attention to the game. "Dumbledore says the whole staff has to be present…" I sighed and looked at my feet. "Its just bloody miserable!" Sev nodded, but didn't comply. The day was just too gloomy for anyone to want to talk.

We hadn't spoke about me turning into a wolf since last night, but I felt that Sev would keep my secret. I was glad to have a friend like him, and whatever the students said about him was not true, Sev was Sev, and that was that.

It was a few moments later that I was aware of a chill in the air. It was not just any chill, but a truly bone-crushing one that no amount of coats could keep you warmer.

I slipped my hand inside my pocket, and grasped my wand. I had the sneaking suspicion that I knew what was causing the cold.

I glanced at the sky, and was conformed of my suspicion. Dark shapes roamed the sky, shapes I knew too well. Demeanors.

"Sev." I whispered, poking him on the shoulder, not taking my eyes off the sky. He glanced back at me, rather annoyed. "What?" He asked. I said nothing, and let him follow my gaze to the sight above us.

When he saw what was troubling me, he simply cursed. "Demeanors."

Just as he said that, the creatures attacked. The stands were now screaming with terror. I knew what I had to do. I snatched my wand from my pocket and took off towards the field, much to Sev's protests, where players were frozen with terror.

I ran to the center of the field, looking stupid and heroic, and faced the sky. I knew my eyes were turning red as I spoke the command in a language only the demeanors knew.

"STOP." I commanded, wand raised. Immediately, the demeanors froze. They knew they're master, or so I thought. Then, they all dove strait for me. Well, there's for being a hero.

Closing my eyes, I lifted my wand and summoned all of my magical energy I had inside me. I only had to whisper the spell to get it to work. "Exepeco Patronum." I whispered, and felt a blast of adrenaline as my magic was used.

I could feel the power coursing through my wand and onto the field where my Patronus, a huge wolf, no surprise there, was fighting off all of the demeanors.

I only had a moment to feel my victory, before the effect of using so much magic got on me. I felt light headed, and saw spots as I crumbled to the ground. The last thing I saw was a lone demeanor coming towards me and then all went black.


	6. Waking up

I awoke to a pounding headace, and found myself in the hospital wing. It was a moment before I remembered why I was there. I groaned. I should of known not to use so much power at one time, It was a wonder that I was still alive.

I was slightly annoyed. I hated being fussed over and wanted to get back to the dungeons where I could bury myself in a book and forget today's events. I narrowed my eyes and watched the nurse come in checking other patients.

She stopped at my bed and sighed with relief when she saw I was awake. "Good you're awake." I made no reply to this. "When can I leave?" I grumbled. "I'm not hurt." The nurse sighed. "Professer Riddle, you were attacked by a dementor.

I sighed. "I've been attacked before, and I can assure you that I can take care of myself."

The nurse gave me a long stare. "Professer Dumbledore insists he see you before you get released." I sighed and leaned back against the bed. Typical Dumbledore. If it were anyone but him, I would of apparated on the spot.

To pass the time, I summoned a book from my room. I didn't much notice what I was reading about, and was relieved when I heard a voice at the foot of my bed. I looked up expecting to see the headmaster, but saw sev instead.

"Oh, hello Sev." I sighed, closing my book. "I told the old woman I was fine, but she insists that the headmaster see's me first."

Sev sighed and crossed his arms. "Trying to play hero Professor?" I blushed. "No one else was doing anything about it!" I protested. Sev rolled his eyes. "The students are going to wonder..." I raised my eye brows. "What?" He squinted at me. "Most people don't have a giant, red eyed wolf as their Patronus."

I closed my eyes. "I used a lot of energy for that. Its usually much smaller." I glanced around the room, suddenly aware of other patients around me. "I hope no one else got harmed."

Sev shook his head. "You managed to get rid of most of them before they did any damage." I sighed. "Good."

"Is professor Dumbledore coming soon?" I asked, itching to get back to the dungons. Sev rolled his eyes. "Looks like he's just about here. I'll see you back in the classroom." And then he was gone.

A moment later, the headmaster approached me, and I prepared myself for a scolding. "Simona." He greeted. "Professer." I replied. "That was quite a save you did there." He said.

I closed my eyes. "Did I revel too much?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, but I caution you to use less power in the future if you don't want to get discovered." I sighed, knowing he was right.

"I wouldn't." I mumbled. "Just tell the nurse to let me out of here so I can do my thing." Dumbledore nodded slowly. "If you insist, but bring Severus with you, it still isn't safe out there." I grunted, slightly annoyed. "Fine." I mumbled. The headmaster looked pleased. "Good, and come to my office if you have any more trouble." I nodded wordlessly, hoping that I wouldn't need his help, hoping that I would be okay.


	7. Another Secret

I walked into the classroom, and was glad to find it empty, except for Sev, who was grading papers at his desk. "Come on Sev." I said the moment he noticed me. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "We're going for a walk."

I was glad when he didn't try to protest, and allowed me to drag him out of the castle and into the forest. "the headmaster insisted you come with me." I grumbled.

Sev nodded wordlessly, and allowed me to change into a wolf. I wagged my tail at him and gave him a sharp, but stern yip. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mona, the puppy." He muttered.

I narrowed my eyes and nipped at his hand, and gave him a look that said, 'come on'. Then I turned and trotted into the forest, hoping that he would follow. Thankfully, he did and we walked in silence through the forest.

Finally I came to a stop at a lake, and turned back to human so I could dip my feet into the water. "Thanks for coming along." I whispered. Sev nodded and sat beside me. "Come out here often?" He asked.

I shook my head. "The last time I came out here was when I was a Seventh year. I would come to let my worries go." I sighed, twirling a finger in the water. "Hogwarts was more of my home then my real home... father wasn't the most agreeable guy." I admitted.

It was a moment before he replied. "I can relate to that."

I snorted and looked him in the eyes. "I beg to differ. My father wanted to become someone I was not, and I paid huge prices to gain his approval." Sev raised his eyebrows. "Wanted?" I sighed and stared at the water. "Both my parents died in the first war."

He said nothing, probably struggling with what to say. "I'm sorry." I shrugged. "Don't be. My parents went for their own ambitions, which was their downfall." Sev nodded slowly. "My parents died when I was young."

It was my turn to act surprised. "And I suppose I'm supposed to say that I'm sorry for you're loss?" Sev glanced at me. "My parents didn't encourage me, which led me to make some mistakes..." He trailed off. I wondered what the mistakes were, but chose not to ask.

"It seems like my entire childhood was a big mistake." I said quietly. "Being a pureblood in slythern, I was pressured to join..." I paused, considering to say what came next.

To my surprise, Sev answered for me. "To become a death eater." He said quietly. I looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?" I asked.

He looked at the ground. "Because I did the same." He said quietly. I looked at him with wide eyes. "You were a Death Eater?" I asked surprised. He nodded.

I sighed in relief. "You know, you're the first person I told that hasn't tried to hex me." He looked at me in surprise. "You told other people?" I grinned. "No, but its kinda a giveaway when your mark shows." I said.

"How long have you've been one?" He asked. I stiffened. Should I tell him the truth? "I was 15." I mumbled. His eyes widened. "The dark lord dosn't usually take followers so young."

I shrugged. "Both my parents were high up in his ranks." Not the whole truth, but part of it. "I have some abilities that he found useful." I sighed.

Sev looked at me questionably. "I don't suppose that you would tell me?" I shook my head. "You already know about how I can turn into a wolf... I have others too, but in a time, perhaps I will show you."

He nodded, and I glanced at him sharply. "You can't tell anyone!" He nodded. "As long as you don't tell anyone about me." I sighed in relief and nodded. "And that's why I like you Sev." I murmured. "I know I can trust you."


	8. The stupid snake

The next morning, I was at the classroom bright and early, excited for the day. "Sev!" I called. He was in his office. "Yes, Mona." He replied. I rolled my eyes. "Time to go to hogs-made!" He sighed, but stood up.

"Why do you insist?" He grumbled. I shrugged, but continued to smile. "For the first time I get to go with a friend. Now let's go!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door, acting like a child.

"You're telling me you've never gone with a friend before?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, no one I liked." I admitted. He sighed. "Please don't tell me that we are going to go shopping!"

I made a sour face. "Of course not! We are going to go get butterbeers, then we will go and take points from students!" I said happily. He sighed. "And I thought today was going to be boring."

I laughed and gave him a light shove. "It will be fun!" I promised. He sighed. "Whatever you say, Professor." We walked outside, to where the students where already on there way there. "I don't feel like walking." I admitted. Then, before he could protest, I imagined The village, and in a pop, we were there.

Sev looked annoyed. "You couldn't give me a warning?" He asked. I shrugged. "Nope." We were standing out in front of the Hog's head, where I hoped we could get some butterbeer. I dragged him inside and ordered two and soon we both were enjoying the warmness of the drink. "Yum." I sighed. "I havn't had one in years."

Sev raised an eyebrow. "You know you can come alone." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but it is much funner to come with you." I giggled, and soon we were finished and roaming the streets. Sev and I were discussing some riduclous potion when a faint shimmer caught my eye.

"Potter." I hissed, following the shimmer with my eyes. Sev sighed. "Where is the boy now?" He complained. I gave him a light shove. "Come on."

We trailed behind him for a few moments until he came up to the shreaking shack. There, he pulled off his cloak, reveling that he was not alone. Next to him were his friends, Granger and Weasly. "What are they doing here?" I whispered. Sev didn't reply, just locked his gaze on the students.

We watched them for what seemed like hours when Granger shreiked. I turned my head to where she was and saw what the source of her panic was. A small, but dangerous snake slithered out, threatening to attack. I sighed, knowing that I had to stop this before it got too dangerous.

I stepped out from my hiding place. "Students, step back." They did so without question. "This snake is extremely dangerous." I informed them before turning to my target.

As quietly as possible, a spoke to the snake. "Stop. They don't want to hurt you."

The snake looked at me. "You can under ssstand me?" It hissed. I nodded. "Go away and they wouln't hurt you." But the snake wouldn't budge. "You are heir for ssslytherin." He concluded. I shivered. I was glad I was the only one who could understand him.

"Yes, please go home." I commanded quietly, wanting this to be over. He blinked at me. "I will obey the daughter of the dark lord. I am in you're service." It hissed, and I heard Potter gasp. I cursed myself, remembering that he cold speak Parsletounge and proabally heard everything I said.

"Yes," I hissed to the snake. "I command you to go to you're hiding place." The snake obliged without question. "I will obey sister of the snakes." Then he was gone. I sighed in relief and then turned to Potter and his friends. "Ten points from Gryfondore for going out on private property. I hissed, and glared at them until they were gone.

Then I turned and stalked past Sev, who was smirking. "You speak parsletouge." He concluded. I sent him one of my death glares. "Let's go." I growled, wanting to punch something. Stupid snake. I was glad that Sev didn't hear me, as the last thing I wanted was to lose my best friend, who I just might of been falling for.


	9. The silver Timeturner

I walked into the potions room after a long exausting day to find Sev staring at a photo of her. Lilly. It was kinda creepy how much he loved the girl, and I felt deeply for him. If only he felt that way for me... I shook off my thoughts. The last thing I needed was a romance in my life. Now that my father was back, I had to be careful who I spent time with.

My father. Otherwise known as Tom Riddle, or the infamous Lord V. Although I hated the things that he did, I couldn't bring myself to hate the man. Sure he was cruel, mean, and a merciless killer, but being his only daughter, I had to like him. I guessed part of me remembered when I was young, and he wasn't so... bad. Or course, that was before our house was raided by blood-thirsty muggles, and my mother was killed. The only reason that I was nothing like him at all was the fact that I had grown up in an orphanage and didn't meet him till I turned eleven.

But anyway, I was pretty sure that my father wouldn't want me distracting one of his precious death eaters, so all in all, a relationship was off.

I turned my attention to Sev, who was staring at the photo as if she were alive and staring back at him. He didn't notice me until I was right behind him. "You really loved her didn't you?" I sighed, keeping the wistfulness out of my voice.

He jumped a little when I spoke, but eventually replied. "Yes. If I only hadn't called her mudblood..." He sighed and looked at the photo again, giving me the clue that he was done speaking.

But the woman in me couldn't stand for my only friend to be like this. So, I decided to comfort him. "If you could change the past, you would." I sighed. "I would do the same." I said more quietly. He didn't move, but I could tell by the way he wasn't telling me to go away that he was listing.

"But,," I continued. "The past is the past. You need to move on Sev. Focus on you're own future for a change." Sev shrugged that off. "You and Lilly would of been the greatest friends..." He murmered. I fought the urge to laugh and tell him that it would of been impossable for me to have been friends with gryphondore. I chose to put a hand on his shoulder and murmer. "I know I know." I hated seeing him like this, and knew that if I had the chance to make him happy again, I would take it. Although I didn't realise that my chance would come sooner than I thought...

Many hours later, I walked into my own personal office and was about to begin grading papers when I spotted it. The thing that changed my life forever. It looked like a silver time-turner, but it glowed green. I was curious I'll admit, so went and touched it, something that my DADA teacher would of totally forbidden.

It was could to touch, yet the air around it was warm. In almost a sort of trance, I turned it around in my hands, unconsially thinking of my conversation with Sev eairler. _If I had the chance to change the past..._ I found myself thinking. _I would do it. _A little part of my mind wanted to know where I would change it, and I knew the answer instantly. _Hogwarts. 19__75. My fifth year of schooling. The year where everything went wrong. _

__As I thought that last final thought, I felt the edges of my vision blurring. Suddenly I felt lightheaded and dizzy. Then, after a whirling sensation, I felt nothing. I opened my already closed eyes causally. I was shocked to see my surroundings.

_Where am I? I _wondered, although I already knew the answer. The silver timeturner had brought me back to my past, the year I had been thinking of. And to make it worse, It appeared that I didn't have my mark, which meant one thing.

I was sixteen again, and I was in the worse years of my life. I was no longer Professer Riddle, I was Simona Riddle, most hated girl at hogwarts.


End file.
